User talk:Dodo8/Archive 3
This is an archive! Leave me a message here! ---- Reply Yes I would unlock the page for you to make a request. The page is on lockdown as we do not need NEW staff members. Existing members such as yourself can request to a B'crat or an Admin to unlock the page so you can request. If you want me do that, then let me know. Messi1983 (talk) 09:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Page is unlocked so you can make a request. Messi1983 (talk) 11:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, since your Xbox 360 is working what games do you have on it? Boomer8 (talk) 02:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done a couple of hours ago, Dragos. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion Sure thing. And by the way, why did you change your avatar? That dodo picture was pretty cool. Boomer8 (talk) 02:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah Dragos, but if any of us (Portugal or Romania) end up as the "worst second place", which means the team with the least points in the second place, we won't doesn't make it to the play-offs... Hopefully neither of us will get trapped in it, cause I wanna play against Romania... Besides, the 2-0 wasn't what I expected. Though we were playing without Cristiano Ronaldo, we should've scored more goals, I mean, we're talking about Azerbaijan, after all... Nevertheless, a victory is always a victory. Holland just massacred you, 4-0...good luck with the next game, who are you playing with, next? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Van Der Vaart's goal was damn good. About us, our next game will be in the 7th of June. With Russia. At least it's gonna be here, so the factor home should influence the game. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like that too but see, the problem is, I don't really have much time for Skype. I already said that before, when talking to Curly. Still, if you want to you can add me on Skype. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my fave OS is Android too! As to my favorite brand, I really like both Samsung and Nokia (Apple is great too, of course). What brand is your cell phone? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Mine is a Huawei G7300. It runs Java. Though Lumia seems fragile, I think it's a lot better than my Huawei...right? So your father has a lot of iPhones? Good! Don't you ever take one of them and mess around under your father's sight? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Damn, iPhones, Samsung Galaxy Note 2s...he fixes a lot of them, eh? Yeah, the other day I went to a store and the iPhone5 was in exhibit, I played a little bit with it and went to the GPS app. I said the name of a street: Rua dos Eucaliptos. Do you know what Siri recognized? "Rule does Lucas bitch"...? I laughed my face off at that one!!! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, despite our languages are very alike each other, that sentence was un-translatable for me. Well, if you understand just a little bit, then try to understand these hilarious bloopers in the portuguese TV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX3UUPpZRNE Have fun! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Too bad, Dragos, they are hilarious! And yeah, Spanish is a Latin language, so it comes as no surprise that Spanish and Portuguese have similarities. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) FYI I have closed your RFA. Also since it has been decided there is no need for anymore new admins, there is no need for you to make new request in a month's time cause it will probably be rejected. However if an admin spot becomes available, you'll be one of the first to be informed so you can request then. Until then, just keep up your good job of being a patroller. Messi1983 (talk) 11:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dodo, I'm sorry you didn't pass. Regarding this B-Crat thing, I don' want to talk or even hear about that right now, if you understand me. I think the wiki does well with three bureaucrats, which is enough for a wiki for this size. Actually, three b'crats are much more than you think - even the largest wikis (Wookieepedia, the Vault) has at best two-four b'crats. And to be honset, I'm happy and satisfied with my current position, and as for now I have no intention in filing such request. But one thing I'm sure in, you'll get your chance to become an admin here one, it may not be today or tomorrow, but it will happen one day. As for this funny poster, glad you liked it, I'm gonna make several new soon. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :There, I fixed it ofr you :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:GTA V Helicopters They are almost entirely different, the only common element between those two helicopters is the skids/ landing gear. That and the fact that they are helicopters. *Different fuselage shape *Different window layout *Different engine venting *Different tail boom shape *Different anti-torque mechanisms *The police chopper has a three-blade main rotor while the other has four. *The police helicopter has extra external structures mounted above the sliding doors. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure, but I think what was written there was "who ate my potatos?" or something like that. LoL, I know understand Russian better than I speak or write it, that for sure LoL. I really prefer English over Russian and even Hebrew. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Windows 8 Works well on my computer, It was ready to be installed when I inserted the data disk to download it. I don't know about any games working without W8 because my mom forbids me to download any games onto it because she thinks, in her own words, causes "potential slowness". You should convince your dad to upgrade, W8 has new features that you have never seen before on the Start menu and everything is up-to-date. Mr. T. (talk) 16:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply There is no more open admin spots as it has been decided we have enough already. So unless one admin resigns or is demoted or Ilan is promoted to B'crat, which he doesn't want for the time being, we will not be accepting anymore admins. Now could you please stop messaging me about it, as the more someone shows desperation in becoming an admin, the less chance I vote yes for them, as it shows they're just power hungry. Messi1983 (talk) 17:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :When did I say you'll never become an admin? I told you yesterday if there was an open spot that I'd let you know so you can request again. Messi1983 (talk) 17:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::There will be an open admin spot if Ilan requests B'cratship and passes, or if one of the other admins resign or get demoted for inactivity. That doesn't look likely to happen for the time being, so until it does, just work hard as a patroller and who knows maybe your efforts will be recognised that we might consider taking on another admin. Messi1983 (talk) 17:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thats good. You'll be an admin one day :) Messi1983 (talk) 17:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Looking nice, although I prefer the original. But wait, have you asked Dan or Jeff if that okay? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm here! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the Admin's template. Jeff did the rest. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Templates I've added the template. I quite like the new templates by the way :). Tom Talk 16:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by that? Do you mean signatures or the colour of the username on the activity feed? Tom Talk 16:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, well I'm not sure how to do that, if neither Jeff or Dan know then try asking a b'crat on a Wiki that already has that feature. The only one that comes to mind is the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Tom Talk 16:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done, but I don't see any differances. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Well nothing happened... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'll revert them. Maybe you should contact a Wikia staff member, like User:Wagnike2; I bet he'll help you with this one. And btw, nah, you didn't waste my time. Thanks to you, I reached 4700 edits ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) News You should add News Category to your blog post because its official. It needs to be on the main page :) 21:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I did that. Messi1983 (talk) 21:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Update Can you post the updated picture to your blog post? 17:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yep, because of Easter. Nice thing everybody in the Wiki has larger holidays than me... Yeah, heard of Google Nose on the news, checked it out on my laptop and what I have to say about it, is that it is totally a Fools Day joke. The only smell I got was that of my laptop after almost a year without cleaning. What a great smell... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Quotes on Sanitary Templates Hey, Dragos, how's it goin'? I wanted to ask: on any of your wikis, when you put a sanitary templete (i.e. Clean-Up), don't they leave quotes above it from a character or person, then it displays the reason for the article being templated. My explaination sounds really weird, but here's an example: "Speculation/Unreleased Games" Template: "Perhaps here, things will be different" - ''Niko Bellic This article or parts of it is Speculation and may turn out incorrected. "Clean-Up" Template: ''"Well...Since you put it that way, I'm in." ''- Niko Bellic This article or parts of it, needs to be cleaned up to meet the standards of GTA Wiki. You get my drift? I'm watching some GTA games video about the characters to get good quotes and add them to the templates. Mr. T. (talk) 18:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) April Fools Day! Happy April Fools Day!!!!!!!!!!! :D Boomer8 (talk) 05:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think you can find some here. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I unlocked it for you. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yeh, man. Congrats! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. - 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Coding Nice one Dodo, it worked! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 18:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Brilliant, bro! (although I can see the colours in the Internet Explorer, not my regualr Firefox) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Code That's it I think. Paste it in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Change the color to whatever you want. /* Link colors */ a:visited:hover, .color2 a:visited:hover { color: #FF7F00; text-shadow: #CD6600 0 0 5px; text-decoration:underline; } a:hover, .color2 a:hover { color: #FFFF00; text-shadow: #CDCD00 0 0 5px; text-decoration:underline; } 13:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) : I read the message again and if you ask to shine like this only for admins and patrollers then I dont know whats the code. This one makes all links shine. 13:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Auto-Refresh Do you think Auto-Refresh will be a good idea on this wiki? It wouldnt need the refresh button clicked all the time. 13:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dodo, when did you make all the links glow when you hover over them? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 13:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Add the Orange Color on my Username Hey, Dodo, I downsized my name to Tony 1998. Thing is, the name change removed my orange signature. Could you add it back on? Later, Mr. T. (talk) 21:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, It's been a while, It's me, Iopl3887 from the World of Cars Online wiki, I just stopped by to say Hey and, hows it going? Iopl3887 21:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC)iopl3887 RE: Hey Dragos, how's it going? I haven't seen theese last games of the Champions League, though I watched the overview of some of them in the news. Yep, Galatasaray was almost pushing RM off the plate, wasn't it for Ronaldo. Barcelona, I think they're playing right now, but I still haven't heard anything about the results. So, your fave team is in first and your city's team is is third? You must be really happy, right? Me, my Benfica is in first, we're throwing it in Porto's face!!! As for the teams of where I live, they're all in the districtal division, so... Anyway, have you seen us beating Newcastle over? We're doing that again in England. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support! That would be a lot of coincidence, if Barca and Real played against each other and Bayern playing against Dortmund! To be honest, I think playtime is over. Dortmund ain't gonna make it to the finals, I think. What about you, do you think Dortmund's gonna get there? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) We're on to the semi-finals! We drawed 1-1 in Newcastle. But as we won here by 3-1, we've passed. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep, just heard it in the news now. Made me laugh, you know? We beat them 7-0 once (the only time we played against them I think, for the CL the time it was Cup of the Champions, or something like that). Chelsea, they will lose. Basel is quite unpredictable. Back when we were both in the CL, and we beat Man. United, Basel beat them too, I think. What about the CL? Barcelona faces Bayern Munich and Real Madrid will play against Borussia Dortmund. I think it's gonna be RM and BM at the final. I think Barcelona will lose. Bayern is really strong too, so it should be a great match. As for RM's game, my chips are on Real Madrid, for sure. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm tired of Barcelona, that's what. Real Madrid is my favorite team from the other side of the border. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 08:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. But they made it! It already was my favorite spanish team, so when Mourinho, F. Coentrão and C. Ronaldo joined in, I started to like it even more. It's my favorite foreign team now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, ok. Just noticed that in Martine'z' case (saw it here), as his name is funky, the "s" shouldn't be added, indeed. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Done. Also, renamed the LSPD pages. Anything else? :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wait, how do you do that? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Done. Need something else? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) BTW, renamed the page to "[[Law Enforcement Agencies in HD Universe|Law Enforcement Agencies in '''HD Universe]] ". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure, a'ight. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Completed. Anytime you need, man. That's what admins are here for. Now Dragos, I was thinking and how can I add templates? 'Cause I wanted to add those templates Tony was talking about. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Seems like I won't have time to do it now...I'll have to go to lunch in a bit. Then, I'll only return in the evening or so. Could you create those templates? Per example, for stub articles, Niko's quote "Maybe here, things will be different" (I think that's what he said in the game, can't remember). As for featured articles, maybe Hossan saying "Oh yes! Here she is, Liberty City." Get the idea? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Too bad Dragos, just came back and you wrote the message right the minute I finished doing it on LawNav's page. What about Speculation? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) What spaces? o.O Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) First things first: *1st: I protected the Speculation template right now; *2nd: I just rolledback my edit on LawNav's page; *3rd: Though it looks good, a photo of Niko in the template would look better, I think; Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Nice work! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) FIB Hey Dodo, I'm currently working on the FIB page (e.i. right now), so please do not edit this page in the next few minutes. Thank you very much. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I... really didn't understand what you have tried to do. I didn't like this "employee" thing either, but I don't want to rename it "members". If you mean the pictures or the descriptions, you are free to remove them, but keep the names. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm gonna add some info on that page. As for the FIB, remove this fucking, annoying "Clr", and put back the "thumb; I hate the view of 'floating' images in the articles - either that, or use 'border' (which partly solve our problems with each other's view of thumb\float. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::By 'columns', do you mean the table of contents or the first heading? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC)